


Bad Intentions

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Role Playing, Teacher/Student Roleplay, UshiHinaWeek, this is the good stuff kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is punished for being a brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Intentions

 

“Hands behind you.”He said, voice laced deep with a sense of calm before the storm.

The evening light filtered the teacher’s office in a warm hue, neat papers in a pile and a simple paper weight shaped like a grey stone sat on them.

Shouyou was just released from detention, and had been demanded into the school’s discipline master office, Ushijima, for a _talk._ He arms are crossed, one feet infront of the other, body slanted to the side. Defying the commands of the man in front of him.

Ushijima wasn’t even looking at him, he merely glanced at him before looking over the punishment reflection he made him write during his time in detention class. Ushijima didn’t have to read the whole thing to know it was entirely rubbish, the whole reflection only consisted of his observations of his day.

He steeled his gaze on the boy tapping his leg casually, “I said hands behind your back.”

That seemed to work. As he watched the hazel eyes widen in surprise, maybe a tinge of fear before he complied, folding the pale limbs behind him. His posture straightened, though the defiant pout still clear on his lips.

“Come and stand next to me.” Ushijima twisted his chair, to gesture an empty spot beside his chair.

Shouyou frowned slightly, and the moved in long strides.

He watched as his large hands curl the reflection he wrote into a ball of waste, and tossing it into the paper bin beside him table. Even seated, Ushijima was at his eye level, he was never looking down at him.

Ushijima reached over to the curtains behind his office and drew them to a close, the warmth of the sun instantly disappears from the room. Shouyou watched the gesture and resisted the urge to smirk.

“Oh, what with the change of mood?” Shouyou asked, tilting his head slightly.

Ushijima tapped his fingers in a smooth motion, moving his forefingers to his pinky finger on the wooden table, creating a rhythmic tap, then he paused, and spoke,“Why can’t you stop causing touble, just for once?”

“I’m not problematic!” The student said with a slight bratty whine, “I listen to every word you say, and did everything you told me to.”

“Right. Emptying the trashcan out of the third floor is listening to me?” Ushijima was getting slightly hot, frustrated as to why he fail to discipline a brat like him.

“You told me not to skip classes, and not to smoke in the toilet. You never told me to do class cleaning duty!” Shouyou shrugged, hands still behind him, “I do listen to you.”

Ushijima leaned his temple on his fingers, frowning and working, figuring out a way to get inside the stubborn mind of his. He stared at him, watching the way he thinks, he eyes were defiant, he totally thinks he’s right. Then Shouyou’s eyes darted down for a second, and he looked away.

Ushijima lifted a brow in amusement, “Everything that I say? I told you to behave the last time you were here, didn’t I? Did you forget?” His was lower, and louder, enough to be stern.

“I haven’t forget.” Shouyou said, and Ushijima’s glare bore in him and caused a shudder down his spine, “Fine! It might have been overboard to tip the trashcan like that, I could have hurt someone. But I went to detention for that! What else do you want me to do?”

“Don’t you see how much of a brat you’re being?”

Shouyou sighed inwardly for the rant he knew was going to come, and looked away, intending to block out the stupid ‘values’ Ushijima was trying to drill into his mind.

Strong hands gripped his chin as Shouyou stumbled back on the table, watching his teacher through his lashes.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” He commanded.

His legs _might_ have shuddered at just how strong the grip was, like his chin was going to be ripped off, and his neck felt like it might snap, being forced to look at him at a sharp angle. Now that Ushijima was standing, he towered over him like a tree over a flower, their bodies warmth mixed, and up close, Shouyou could see the light stubble on his jaw.

“What’s the fun in life if we follow the rules?” Shouyou taunted.

Ushijima just flared at how absurd he sounded, even now he did not fear him, “Fun? You think all of this is fun?”

Shouyou smirked and snickered, “Well, it is fun teasing you.”

 _Teasing me..?_ Ushijima was left with even more questions than he had when he first called Shouyou into his office.

“You’re not listening to what I’m saying.” Ushijima stepped back, pulling the curtains all the way to cover the window, shutting the last glimpse of outside before sitting back down on his office chair, pushing his back lazily and watching Shouyou through hooded eyes.

Shouyou pouted, “I don’t get why you are so fixated on me..” and he fucking glanced at him with those big eyes of his, they sparkle even when light aren’t shining on them, “I do listen to you.. I always do.”

“Really? Would you take off your clothes if I asked you to?” Ushijima pressed on, he knew he crossed a line, and he didn’t stop, “Suck my dick? Spread yourself open for me?”

The words hit Shouyou and a tingle from his shoulder trailed down to his groin, a blush bloomed over his cheeks to his ears and he looked away, focusing on a spot on the wall under the window.

He tried to a stammer a reply, but his lips merely trembled before he pressed them into a thin line. Well, he didn’t _mind_ doing those things, in fact it was why he was here in the first place. He just couldn’t get those intense eyes and strong hands out of his mind for days the first time he saw Ushijima.

“So you’re doing all this because your horny little ass couldn’t stay to a guy your age?” Ushijima asked, “Is that it?”

Ushijima watched the boy tremble, breathe stuttering as his lips struggled to form words.

“Fine.” Ushijima places both his arms commanded without a thought, “Strip. Right now.”

He complied, and Ushijima watched the pale pink skin, shoulders littered with freckles, body uncurling from the white blouse of the uniform, then the dark navy pants. When his skin was this pale in contrast to the dark shelves that lined his office, Ushijima could see his knees trembling,

“It’s cold..” Shouyou muttered.

“Then come closer.”

And he did, shying his steps slowly.

“So you can be obedient like this.” Ushijima reach out to skim the back of his _cold_ fingers up Shouyou’s thigh.

Shouyou curls his fingers slightly, biting his lip to resist making a single sound.

“Come on, kneel. You know what to do.”

Shouyou’s knees hit the carpet with a soft pat, and he could fit just right between Ushijima’s legs. He trailed his hands to his belt with trembling hands, living and dreaming was entirely different, he couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Of course Ushijima’s soft, the sight of his is merely just that, a sight. Shouyou would have to work to get him excited. He starts slow, Ushijima tastes nothing like lube nor feels nothing like a dildo. He’s much saltier, bigger, smoother and raw, and Shouyou likes it.

It doesn’t take long, before the thing in his mouth properly feels like a dick, gliding in and out of his throat and mouth in a smooth motion. Thick bead of precum and saliva mixing, decorating his lips and chin when Ushijima snatched Shouyou’s head off with a grip in his hair.

“You’re desperate.”

“I am.”

Fingers curl around Shouyou’s throat as Ushijima pulled their lips together, feeling a wet and hot tongue on his, he was rougher than he had appeared in his dreams, fingers around his throat was enough pressure to remind him the power he had to stop his breathing, but merely enough for Shouyou to continue breathing.

Shouyou moaned around his lips, and Ushjima only gripped his neck tighter. He pulls Hinata up and pushes his fingers down the dip of his back and sliding into his briefs.

His thumb found his hole and he pressed it in without a warning, gaining a high pitch shriek from the boy in his arms, small hands clinging on his blouse for dear life.

“Bend over the table.” Ushijima gritted through his teeth.

“But..”

“Who was it that said, that they would do everything I say?”

Hinata gulped and did as was told, resting his arm infront of him, lighly curling his fingers into fists.

He heard a drawer slid open, and the sound of a pump being pushed. With a swift motion his briefs was tugged to his ankles, thighs pushed apart by a much stronger one.

A wet finger pressed into him, and he knew the days spent riding the dildo in his room when his parents weren’t home weren’t in vain. Hinata bit on his fist to stifle his moans, when he felt Ushijima pause.

“There no one in school at this hour. Just let your voice out.”

Then he pushed a third finger in, Shouyou would close his legs if it weren’t for the stronger ones holding him wide open, a loud moan rang through the room.

Shouyou barely feels the fingers leave him when something harder pushes into him, something so warm and big, something his dildo could never make him feel, pushes deep into his insides, a soundless cry left him and he gripped on the edge of the table. His body is instinctively pulling away, from the pain and foreign intrusion.

It different when he inserts something into himself, and having someone’s- Ushijima’s dick inside of him.

Rough hands shove under his knees to bring him up on the table, at the same time raising his hips to meet Ushijima’s. He pulled out, pressing onto his sides to arch Shouyou’s back, before pushing all the way back in a smooth motion.

Shouyou moaned for him, and he sounded so good to his ears. It was lust, pure carnal desire, pure _sin_ , doing this to his student. But that thought was roughly shoved to the back like how he is roughly pushing in again and again into the blubbering student.

He’s never been this rough, he was a good, gentle person. But now he just wants to make Shouyou cry, and beg for him.

“Loosen up, I’m going to cum inside you at this rate.” Ushijima said through gritted teeth.

Shouyou would if he could, but when Ushijima’s this thick, it’s impossible. And he would tell him that if it wasn’t for the rush in his veins and the jelly in his muscles. He can’t do anything but to lie there and just take it.

Ushijima’s grip never faltered, and he fucks like a rabbit in heat. He lasted longer than Shouyou had, and now the student under him was just a tangle of soft limbs, body bending however Ushijima makes him.

Shouyou’s crying and moaning face was a sin to look at, and his choked moans sounded better than any other he have heard. Ushijima feels the heat in his body tingle, trickling electricity straight to his dick, he bucked and push his hips against Shouyou as hard as he could, and came with hard thrusts and a groan.

The student tremble and whimpered, feeling thick and hot liquid trickling inside him, Shouyou never felt anything better. Ushijima caught his breath, hands pressing on the table beside Shouyou, hips still pressed against his, and legs spread around his waist. He was still twitching around his dick, desperately pumping more from him and he was giving, every single last drop of cum he could before he pulled out with a wet squelch.

Shouyou laid, soft and quivering. His hole red and stretched, translucent cum dribbling out onto the table. Ushijima grabbed tissues and pressed it on the gathering mess on his table, bringing Shouyou’s legs together to wipe him clean.

“Get dressed, I’ll drive you home.” Ushijima said, zipping his own pants, leaving his unkempt shirt as it is.

“Wakatoshi..” Shouyou sat up slowly and bidding his boyfriend over, “That was so good.”

Ushijima let Shouyou cling on his shoulders as he carried him, to the bathroom, “So I take that you liked that?”

“Yes, of course.” Shouyou kissed his neck, the only spot he could reach, “Best one yet.”

“Oh no, you’re going to want to try even crazier stuff.” Ushijima teased.

Shouyou chuckled, “You said anything I wanted for the anniversary.”

“And did I give it to you right?” Ushijima set him gently down on the stool, stripping his clothes and kneeled beside his boyfriend. He tested the warmth of the water with his fingers before running the water up his legs.

“You always do.” Shouyou smiled and brought his lips to his boyfriend’s.

**Author's Note:**

> ushihina because of the new chapter!!! also goshihina anyone??


End file.
